A Day in the Life of the SDM's Chief Maid
by lenne18
Summary: Before Sakuya was working in the SDM, there was Meiling. Meiling POV


**A Day in the Life of the SDM's Chief Maid**

**by lenne18**

"Today's going to be a good day!" I said as I opened the windows to my room.

Hello, readers! My name is Hong Meiling. I am a human-like youkai with scarlet red hair. I'm currently working as the chief maid for my mistress, Remilia Scarlet. Milady is a child-like vampire in looks and mannerisms but she has her moments. I could still remember the day we first met...

**000**

"You must be the famous _Bloody Habanero_ everyone has been talking about."

A vampire...

"You came to kill me, too? Bring it on!"

Fighting... I used to enjoy fighting but it has lost all meaning to me when my clan was destroyed by the humans. The sole reason I still fight is to die honorably to a strong opponent.

"Gladly. Your head would make a good trophy in the living room."

She dashed straight at me. She is fast but I fought instinctively to predict her movements.

_Don't get hit. Hit her until she dies._

I chanted those lines at my head repeatedly.

_Don't get hit. Hit her until she dies._  
_Don't get hit. Hit her until she dies._  
_Don't get hit. Hit her until she dies._

She backed away suddenly. She's planning something.

"You're fast. Nobody has been able to keep up with me. Playtime is over! Spear the Gungnir!"

_*whoosh*_

I felt blood dripping down my face. It grazed the side of my head it seems. My opponent could use magic. This is bad. I don't have any option but to close the distance. I could already see her preparing another spell.

Dodge, dodge, close the distance as much as possible.

_*whoosh*_

My vision is getting blurry. Am I... dying? I see her flying fast towards me...

"Aaaah!"

I felt intense pain through my body. My opponent has just broken my right arm and dashed past me. I'm too tired to continue. I slowly made my way to a tree, clutching my broken arm. I sat down trying to ease the pain. This fight is over. I have lost...

"Are you going to kill me now?.. Just do it... I don't have anything else to lose..."

She suddenly reached her arm towards me and opened her hand.

"Come with me."

I spat out blood.

"Why?"

"It would be a waste to kill someone strong and talented such as you."

I felt something wet on my eyes. And I felt it dripping down on my face. I was crying.

I reached for her hand and grabbed it.

For once in my life, I thanked the gods for meeting her.

**000**

I treasure the residents of this mansion, more so than my life. Lady Remilia, Lady Flandre and Miss Patchouli... they are the only family I have. I would gladly die protecting them.

"Time to get to work!"

I shouted to no one. Being a maid in a big mansion isn't hard, at least to me. Miss Patchouli Knowledge, Lady Remilia's magician friend and an avid reader, said that at least 50 maids have quitted before completing one year of service in this mansion. No one could tolerate the workload she said until they met me, that is. Speaking of Miss Patchouli, I have to clean the library today. But first, I have to get her permission. I can't clean the library if she's working there.

"That should do for breakfast."

In my opinion, I'm not really a good cook but Lady Remilia told me that she likes my cooking so I guess it is fine. Well then, I have to wake up Miss Patchouli for her breakfast.

I walked to the room opposite the library when I saw Miss Patchouli coming out.

"Oh! You're up early, Miss Patchouli. Did you have a good night's rest? You look tired."

"I spent this morning summoning a familiar to assist me."

If I remember correctly, familiars are creatures magically bound to someone.

"I see. How did it go?"

"See for yourself."

I peeked inside her room and saw a small youkai. She's a redhead like me. She's asleep on the bed.

"She's cute."

"Let her sleep, Meiling. Is breakfast ready yet?"

"Yes."

"I see. Won't you join me?"

"Sure."

And we walked towards the dining room for breakfast.

**000**

I asked permission to clean the library while we were eating. Miss Patchouli said it's okay as she'll have to instruct her new familiar first. After eating, she already went back to her room to look after her new familiar while I cleaned the table and dishes.

After a few minutes, I heard someone panting from behind me. It was Miss Patchouli. She was panting heavily but it looks like she _levitated _to come here.

"Have you seen the familiar?"

"No, I haven't. What happened?"

"She's missing. Help me look for her."

"Okay."

We went our separate ways trying to find the little youkai. Miss Patchouli already set up a barrier to prevent her from leaving the mansion. As planned, I searched the floors above the library while Miss Patchouli searched the lower floors and we would meet in front of the library after searching. I just hope the little youkai doesn't wake up Lady Flandre.

**000**

I haven't found the familiar yet. I searched in every floor I was assigned to except for the clock tower. I hope that she's there. I opened the door to the clock tower and then...

_*boom* *boom* __*boom*_

"Ouch! That hurt..."

A large amount of books fell on me. She's definitely here...

"Come out now! I know you're there!"

There are several other traps here, I could feel it. Relying on my instincts, I avoided the traps and caught her easily. This familiar is physically weak but she is still determined to escape my grasp. I bound her arms and legs using a low level magic Miss Patchouli taught me in this case. I dragged her towards the library where Miss Patchouli is already waiting.

"Good job, Meiling."

"No problem. She's a mischievous little devil though. She laid traps in the clock tower where she was hiding."

Miss Patchouli turned her eyes on the familiar.

"As for you, why did you do this?"

"I figured that if you did not want me here then you would send me back. I just want to go home..."

"I'm sorry but I can't. At least, not now."

"But why?"

"Because the moment I summoned you, you are already bound by the contract I established. The contract would expire after one year and I can't undo it without heavy sacrifices."

And the poor girl cried... I feel sorry for her.

"I'm giving you a name as per our contract. I'll name you _Koakuma_. This mansion will be your home. Temporarily if you wish. Understood?"

"I don't have a choice on the matter, right?"

The girl smiled a little bit even if her face is full of tears.

**000**

I went inside Miss Patchouli's room.

"Perfect timing. Finished cleaning the library, Meiling?"

"Yes. How is she?"

"She's sleeping. Don't disturb her. Anyway, I want you to go to town with her tomorrow. Buy her some clothes and anything else she might need. I'll ask Remi for permission to make a room for her near the library."

"Yes, Miss Patchouli. By the way, why name her _Koakuma_?"

"_Koakuma _is fitting, don't you think? You already said that she's a little devil."

"I see. I'll be going now."

I already had my hand on the doorknob when I thought of why I had come here in the first place.

"I almost forgot but Miss Patchouli, lunch is ready."

"Oh, do you mind if you could bring it up here?"

"No, I don't mind."

"Thank you."

I had a feeling she would say that so when I opened the door the fairy maids are there with the lunch. I ordered them to deliver the lunch before coming here.

"Here."

"Thank you, Meiling. You seem reliable _enough _although I still don't know what Remi sees in you."

"Thank you, I think."

I feel confused. Is she still mocking me after all this time or was that an actual compliment?

"Hmmm... I have always wondered how you could easily order the fairies to do the duties around here when Remi and I always had trouble ordering them around."

I shrugged.

"I don't know myself. They just kind of do."

"Anyway, thanks for the lunch."

"It is my job."

I smiled at Miss Patchouli and then left her to her lunch. I still have to prepare tonight's dinner.

**000**

"Good night, Meiling. Anything happened while I was asleep?"

"Good night, Milady. Yes, Miss Patchouli has summoned a familiar. Her name is Koakuma and she will be staying with us in the meantime."

"Aah, yes. Patchy said that a while ago when we met in the corridor. She asked me for permission to make a room for her."

"And your decision?"

"Sure, why not? The more the merrier, right?"

"I see. I'll ask some workers from town to do it."

"Thank you. Is breakfast ready?"

"Yes. I was going to wake you up."

"Oh, that's good. Can you wake Flan up? Tell her that her sister wants to eat with her."

"Right away, Milady."

I already turned around to go to Lady Flandre's room when suddenly...

"Meiling..."

I turned right back to face Lady Remilia.

"Yes, Milady?"

"After cleaning up breakfast, you can go to sleep. I'll be making lunch and dinner for myself and Flan today."

"Yes. Thank you."

And she left me and went towards the dining room. When Lady Remilia is out of my sight, I made a straight dash towards Lady Flandre's room.

**000**

After cleaning up dinner or breakfast in Lady Remilia and Lady Flandre's case, I cleaned myself and went to bed as per her request. I'm not worried because if she needs my services, she would call me.

"Today is such a good day..."

_*yawn*_

"Good night... my family..."

I closed my eyes and before I knew it, I was already in a dream. In my dream, I was a gatekeeper. My family and I are still together but there are other differences besides me being a gatekeeper. The chief maid is someone I don't know but I feel we are very close. She has silver hair and blue eyes. Koakuma is also there and the mansion is in a different place, a peaceful paradise. In my dream, I feel that everything would be alright after all.

* * *

Author Notes:

Not much to say here. This is written and published today so it might feel a bit rushed. Thanks for reading and please submit a review.


End file.
